Je vous l'avais bien dit ! (OS)
by Vivi DeRose
Summary: Tony Stark avait vraiment les nerfs solides. Mais il était capable de faire reconstruire sa tour des dizaines de fois si cela lui donnait l'occasion de le crier à la face du monde : il a toujours raison ! !crackfic !WTF !Deadpool (oui oui, c'est un TW à lui tout seul )


Voici un nouvel OS pour me faire pardonné mon retard sur Descendance. J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année, et je vous souhaite à tous beaucoup de bonheur pour cette année 2020, et cette nouvelle décénie !

Pour Descendance, pas de panique, je suis en train d'écrire le prochain chapitre qui devrait sortir dans les deux semaines à venir.

* * *

**_Informations :_**

Fandom : Avengers (MCU freeform), Deadpool (X-Men movies freeform)

Disclaimer : Le MCU et les personnages des comics Marvel appartiennent à Marvel, Stan Lee et leurs créateurs respectifs.

Pairing : Aucun dans l'absolu.

Résumé : Tony Stark avait vraiment les nerfs solides. Mais il était capable de faire reconstruire sa tour des dizaines de fois si cela lui donnait l'occasion de le crier à la face du monde : il a toujours raison !

Autres infos : Encore une fois j'associe Deadpool aux Avengers (cf : Réunion de famille [id: 13353391]). Cet OC a été écrit suite à une demande sur Wattpad : «_ un truc sur MCU dans le genre « réunion de famille ». Je sais pas, par exemple, Dead Pool qui s'incruste à la Tour Avengers._ ». Je l'ai mis en Fanfiction "Marvel" Comics juste pour avoir tous les personnages, mais, eh, je n'ai jamais lu un seul comics so...

* * *

**_Je vous l'avais bien dit !_**

**°.¤.°**

Anthony Stark aurait dû être au bord de la crise de nerfs. Il était enfermé dans son atelier depuis presque huit jours, et au vu de ce que lui disait Jarvis, il n'avait absolument aucune envie d'en sortir. D'ailleurs, chaque fois qu'il sentait la tour trembler sur ses fondations, l'idée de se cacher sous les draps et de s'endormir pour très longtemps se faisait un peu plus tentante. Malgré tout, le génie playboy et milliardaire ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être satisfait.

_Back in Black_ d'AC/DC hurlait dans les enceintes de l'atelier pendant que Tony faisait semblant de construire un droïde informe juste pour s'occuper les mains et les méninges. Malgré la musique qui faisait trembler les murs, Tony entendit parfaitement les coups portés sur la porte. Comment aurait-il pu passé à côté, alors que la porte - qui aurait dû être capable de résister au Hulk - manquait voler à travers l'atelier à chaque coup supplémentaire.

Bon gré, mal gré, Tony ôta son masque à soudure qu'il balança nonchalamment sur l'établis, puis prit un vieux torchon pour tenter de s'essuyer les mains alors qu'il demandait à Jarvis de couper la musique et d'ouvrir la porte pour les indésirables. Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il ne fut qu'à moitié surpris lorsque le panneau coulissant dévoila un nombre conséquent de personnes à l'air fort peu aimable. En fait, on aurait dit qu'ils avaient la rage. Non, vraiment. Thor avait de la bave au coin des lèvres et serrait les dents tellement fort que Tony craignait qu'elles ne cassent. Pire, son visage était tellement contracté que beaucoup de veines y étaient saillantes. Beaucoup trop d'ailleurs.

Thor, donc, Bruce qui virait dangereusement au vert, Natasha qui elle était blanche comme un linge, Clint dont l'œil gauche clignait nerveusement, Sam qui lançait de fréquents coups d'œil par-dessus son épaule (des fois qu'un monstre sorte des ombres), Bucky qui semblait complètement absent et même ce bon vieux Steve qui semblait au bord des larmes. Que voilà une joyeuse troupe ! Ah, y a pas à dire, il faisait bon vivre à la tour Avengers !

Tony ne put s'empêcher de sourire : il le savait. Il se retenait très, mais alors très, très fort pour ne pas leur chanter à tue-tête « _J'avais raison ! Je vous avait prévenu !_ » Oh par tous les dieux d'Asgard (faut vraiment qu'il arrête de trainer avec Thor) qu'est-ce qu'il en avait envie. En fait il n'eut même pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'ils purent tous entendre des pas de course se diriger vers eux.

Notre charmant génie eut tout juste le temps de pousser la joyeuse troupe dans le couloir et de verrouiller la pièce derrière lui avant que ce pauvre Peter ne vole (vole-t-il réellement ?) jusque dans ses bras. Littéralement.

**« Pitié ! Pitié, pitié, monsieur Stark, je serais sage, je laverais toutes les vitres et même les plafonds si vous voulez, mais par pitié faites-le partir... »**

Peter Parker a.k.a Spider-man. Pauvre gosse de seize ans (peut-être dix-sept, ou était-ce dix-huit ?) qui avait intégré la tour Avengers tout récemment pour le plus grand plaisir de Tony qui voyait son génie être enfin reconnu à sa juste valeur et de façon totalement spontanée.

Peter Parker, donc, le bébé de la tour un peu hyperactif qui avait apporté encore plus de vie dans ce groupe était actuellement en mode koala dans les bras de Tony et se cramponnait à lui comme pour échapper à quelque chose. Ou à quelqu'un.

D'ailleurs le quelqu'un en question débarqua quelques secondes plus tard sautillant et sifflotant gaiement. Éternellement habillé en rouge et noir (comme Jeanne Mas... Pardon), Wade Wilson était ... Eh bien, une tornade de l'avis de Tony.

Le mutant avait croisé l'adolescent lors d'une escapade nocturne dans New York, et depuis il avait développé une sorte d'obsession... Et il s'était légèrement imposé à la tour... Qui n'y avait pas vraiment survécu.

Évidemment, Tony l'avait vu venir grosse comme un building, la catastrophe. Et par altruisme, hum, il avait voulu le dégager presto de son magnifique bébé de verre et d'acier. Malheureusement pour lui, et surtout pour eux, ses coéquipiers ne l'avaient pas entendu de cette oreille et ils avaient fortement insisté pour que le mutant puisse rester à la tour. Après tout «_ Il y a bien assez de place pour tout le monde, Tony !_ »

Oh, _oh !_ Comme ils devaient regretter maintenant... Toujours est-il que Deadpool était du coup resté à la tour, et que Tony avait déjà dû faire réparer voire reconstruire trois étages entiers.

Car ce charmant Wade avait la fâcheuse capacité à faire sauter les nerfs de tout le monde. À tel point que toutes les armes étaient sous scellé depuis quelques jours, et que Bucky était toujours accompagné d'au moins une personne dès qu'il sortait de sa chambre.

« **Ouh ouh, Spidey-chou ~** »

Et voilà que ça recommençait. Tony lâcha Peter comme s'il s'était agit d'une vieille chaussette, mais le garçon restait malgré tout bien attaché. Le génie lança un appel à l'aide visuel à ses coéquipiers qui étaient serrés comme des sardines dans le coin du mur, regardant le mutant comme une antilope aurait regardé un lion. En gros, comme s'ils allaient se faire bouffer.

Bon, qu'à cela ne tienne, Tony gèrerait la situation tout seul, comme un grand. Après tout, on n'est jamais mieux servit que par soi-même, n'est-ce pas ? Il repoussa (un peu violemment) l'adolescent qui atterrit les fesses par terre, puis fit quelques pas en avant jusqu'à se retrouver devant un Deapool qui jouait les faux innocents.

« **Ouiiiii ? **

**\- Pas de ça avec moi, non. Maintenant que tu as bien prouvé à tout le monde que tu pouvais être aussi agréable que des hémorroïdes, tu peux remballer et dégager de ma tour. D'ailleurs, Domino a appelé et d'après ses propres mots "tu vas morfler grave" quand elle va te tomber dessus. **»

Même à travers le masque, on pouvait tout à fait voir que la mention de _Domino_ avait fait pâlir l'immortel. Tony n'eut pas le temps de relever les yeux de ses ongles (parfaits) qu'il avait inspecté tout le long de son petit discours, que le mutants était déjà repartit en quatrième vitesse.

Quelques minutes plus tard, tous purent entendre un grand _boom_, et Jarvis qui confirma que "la gêne avait enfin quitté la tour". Tony se tourna vers le reste des Avengers quand il entendit un soupir de soulagement collectif. Il haussa un sourcil, fit un sourire en coin particulièrement agaçant et lança d'une voix pleine de suffisance :

**« Je vous l'avais bien dit, que je suis plus facile à vivre que lui. »**

* * *

N'hésitez pas à signaler les fautes ou les problèmes de temps / accord (un supplice par moment).

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce petit one shot, et juste un petit mot de fin pour débriefer ~

Déjà, je connais très mal l'arc X-Men de l'univers Marvel. D'ailleurs, de Marvel, je ne connais que le MCU, je suis donc particulièrement biaisée sur ma façon de voir et concevoir les personnages, puisqu'en plus de les construire via ce qu'ils dégagent dans les films, je les construit via ce que j'en lit dans les fanfic. Et j'en ai lu beaucoup. Beauuuucoup. Ici, Deadpool n'est qu'un emmerdeur de première, ce qui est hyper réducteur pour le personnage, je sais. Je ne l'utilise pas beaucoup, il ne casse pas le 4e mur alors que c'est sa marque de fabrique dans les films, et il est de fait assez absent. Pas grave. J'espère que ça vous aura plu quand même.

Dans la même idée, Domino est seulement mentionnée, parce que j'aime assez ce qu'elle dégage même si je ne la connait pas du tout. J'avais envie qu'elle soit un peu celle qui tienne Deadpool en laisse, so...


End file.
